La Carta The Letter
by Reit Zephyrox
Summary: Sonic recibe una carta de un amigo que está muriendo... ¿Cómo cambiara la vida de Sonic tras recibir esta carta? - Fanfic traducido por Reit Zephyrox -


**The Letter (La Carta)**

Fanfic original escrito por Brian Bloomfieldy adaptado y traducido al castellano íntegramente por Reit Zephyrox

Antes de nada me gustaría aclarar que este fanfic no es mío como bien indico unas líneas mas arriba, es un fanfic que, un día, navegando por la red, lo encontré en y decidí leerlo, era un fic corto, pero intenso, me llego al alma, llegué a llorar con este fic y todavía recuerdo como, casi como por un capricho del destino, mi reproductor de música puso la canción "The Power Of Good Bye" de Madonna… que fue lo que hizo definitivamente que llorara un poco, sin más, aquí esta mi primera traducción de inglés a español, espero que os guste muchísimo, con cariño, Reit.

Nota .- Pese que la nota del autor cita que tiene contenido yaoi el relato, no tiene ningún contenido para mayores de 18 años, lo puede leer perfectamente todo el mundo.

_(Nota original del autor)_

Este es mi primer fic romántico relacionado con Sonic, así que si es malo, por favor dame críticas constructivas, si te gusta házmelo saber. NO se aceptan insultos, este es un fic con contenido _yaoi. _QUEDAS AVISADO, SI LA HOMOSEXUALIDAD TE OFENDE NO LEAS ESTE FIC, gracias.

Sonic…

¿Hace ya bastante verdad? La última vez que te ví o te hablé estábamos todos luchando en la Gran Guerra, en Knot Hole. Recuerdo como te convertiste en un gran luchador y en un gran héroe… así como también recuerdo la alergia que le tenías a los libros. Imagino que estarás intentando adivinar quién soy¿verdad? Casi te puedo ver tratando de estrujarte el cerebro tratando de recordar tu adolescencia ahora con tus ya bien entrados 30 años…

_Yo seré tu sueño_

_Yo seré tu deseo_

_Yo seré tu fantasía_

Bueno… no te voy a decir quién soy… al menos todavía.

Tengo algo que decirte… muchísimo que decirte la verdad…

Verás, tras recibir esta carta, estaré en mi lecho de muerte, impasible, muriéndome de cáncer, y mi doctor dice que esta será mi ultima remisión…

Mucha gente suele dedicarse a hacer de todo en sus últimos días de vida… sin embargo yo aquí estoy, muy tranquilo bebiéndome unas cuantas tazas de café, escribiéndote y pensando en ti…

Porque hay algo que nunca llegué a decirte en Knot Hole, algo muy importante y esta es mi última oportunidad de decírtelo.

Te quiero.

_Yo seré tu esperanza_

_Yo seré tu amor_

_Yo seré todo lo que necesites_

_Te amaré más que a mi propia alma_

_Locamente… profundamente… intensamente…_

Ahora antes de que te escandalices o te asustes pensando en que alguien está obsesionado contigo, por favor recapacita.

Estoy poniendo mucho empeño en que esta carta te llegué después de que abandone este mundo, así que por favor respétala.

De hecho, te daré una pista para que sepas quién soy.

Yo soy el único que siempre estaba preparado para alguna misión, no importaba si podía ir o no…

¿Ya vas cayendo?... yo apostaría a que si… pero tal vez no caigas…

Te quiero Sonic, bueno creo que eso ya lo he dicho, pero necesitaba volverlo a escribir.

Sé que te has casado con Tía Sally, y tal vez, cuando te figures o te imagines quién soy puede que te conviertas en un autentico homófobo… cosa que espero que no pase, pero a pesar de todo eso, necesito que leas esto.

A la única que le conté mi secreto fue a Bunny, pero si le preguntas ella te dirá que no sabe nada de nada. Le pedí que me prometiera que nunca se lo diría a nadie, y ya sabes lo fiel y legal que es.

Bueno, retomando el tema, escondí el hecho de que te quería actuando como un niño tonto que no sabía nada sobre cosas de adultos, etc, etc…

Y la verdad es que funcionó sorprendentemente bien.

Bueno, creo que ya te he dado suficientes pistas como para que sepas quién soy.

_Yo seré fuerte_

_Yo seré fiel_

_Porque cuento contigo_

_Un nuevo comienzo_

_Una razón para vivir_

_Un profundo sentido_

_Quiero estar contigo en lo alto de una montaña_

_Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar_

_Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí_

A pesar de todos los pesares, te estoy diciendo todo esto…

¿Por qué? Te preguntarás…

Porque llevo enamorado de ti durante todos estos años y nunca he expresado abiertamente estos sentimientos hacia ti.

No me voy a hacer falsas ilusiones, sé que nunca podría haber sucedido, se que, si te lo hubiera dicho, nos hubiera distanciado más de lo que ya estamos.

Pero te estoy diciendo esto porque después de todo este tiempo, de todas estas veces que he pensado en ti, de haberme imaginado lo que estabas haciendo en cada momento, en como había cambiado tu vida, siento que debes saberlo.

Y también hay una última cosa que te quiero decir antes de revelarte mi identidad.

_Y cuando las estrellas brillen intensamente en el aterciopelado cielo_

_Pediré un deseo_

_Entonces, haré que quieras llorar_

_Unas grandes lágrimas de alegría por todo el placer que te haya dado_

_Que estemos rodeados por el confort y la protección de los más grandes poderes_

_En horas solitarias_

_Las lágrimas te devorarán_

Tu mujer durante 10 años, la que te dio hijos.

Tu mujer, que te prometió que te amaría en la salud y en la enfermedad, y solo a ti, hasta que la muerte os separe…

Ella te ha engañado con otro.

Yo estaba en la plaza central de Mobotrópolis, leyendo mi periódico y desayunando en un pequeño café, cuando les vi a los dos entrar a un hotel por la entrada del callejón contiguo al hotel.

Se que esto no prueba nada, sé que tal vez pienses que miento por rabia o algo parecido, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad, tan solo quería que lo supieras. Tengo un amigo que trabaja en la sección de seguridad de ese hotel, el me dio la cinta de video que te he enviado. Ese día, cuando les ví, fue cuando nació esta carta.

_Quiero estar contigo en lo alto de una montaña_

_Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar_

_Quiero estar tumbado así para siempre_

_Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí_

_¿Puedes verlo cielo?_

_No cierres tus ojos_

_Estoy de pie justo delante de ti_

_Todo lo que tú necesites seguro que llega algún día._

Bueno pues, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte. Si estás teniendo quebraderos de cabeza, puedo entenderlo. Yo me sentí igual desde que empecé a pensar en ti como alguien más que un amigo. Pero no me importó en absoluto acostumbrarme a ese sentimiento, tan solo era un poco desesperante por saber que jamás sería correspondido, pero me acostumbré a ello.

Te deseo suerte en el asunto de tu mujer y su infidelidad, no me maldigas por decírtelo, tan solo me sentí dolido al verlo… además no creo que algo así llegue a arruinar tu matrimonio.

Ya va siendo hora de que cierre esta carta, tengo que ir al hospital para una de mis ultimas pruebas, y antes de eso debo dejar esta carta en la oficina de mis abogados (Bentley, Deeds, y Sutherland) antes de que me vaya para siempre.

Así que esto es un adiós, espero que tal vez en otra vida, pueda encontrarme contigo… hasta ese momento…

Te querré para siempre, T

_Yo seré tu sueño_

_Yo seré tu deseo_

_Yo seré tu fantasía_

_Yo seré tu esperanza_

_Yo sere tu amor_

_Seré todo lo que necesites_

_Te amaré más con cada aliento…_

_Locamente… profundamente… intensamente…_

_A ti… Sonic…_

Sonic presionó el botón de stop en el video, ya había visto todo lo que tenía que ver. Con la mente en blanco sacó la cinta del reproductor y la dejó sobre la mesita del salón, la que estaba justo al lado de donde estaba sentado. Cogió el listín telefónico y buscó el teléfono del gabinete de abogados de los cuales venía una etiqueta en el paquete que había recibido con la carta y la cinta de video…

Una vez lo encontró marcó el teléfono…

"BD & S, gabinete de abogados. Deeds al habla¿en que puedo ayudarle?"

"Señor Deeds, mi nombre es Sonic y hoy, muy temprano, uno de sus empleados ha dejado un paquete en mi casa."

"Si, me alegro de que haya llamado. Nuestro asistente de clasificación de paquetes y cartas cometió un error y mandó la carta antes de lo previsto, la mandó justo hoy, después de que el señor Prower nos la diera."

"_Así que sí fue Tails…_' Sonic pensó. "Señor Deeds," dijo Sonic pensando en la última frase que había dicho el abogado.

"Tails sigue con vida entonces¿me equivoco?"

El abogado permaneció en silencio durante un instante. "Si, pero si sabe algo sobre su enfermedad, es porque debe ser un amigo cercano¿no?"

"Lo era, pero he estado sin saber nada de él durante muchos años, y entonces hoy he recibido este paquete, pero no venía la dirección…¿podría darme usted su dirección?"

"Mucho me temo que no. Él firmó un contrato de no-revelación ni de datos ni de direcciones, en pocas palabras, no le puedo dar ninguna información personal del señor Prower, lo siento mucho"

"Ok, no pasa nada, gracias" Sonic colgó el teléfono antes de que el abogado pudiera decir nada. Se acercó de nuevo al listín telefónico y comenzó a buscar en los 8 suburbios de Mobotropolis para encontrar la dirección de Tails. Finalmente encontró la dirección en el quinto suburbio, hora y media después de comenzar su búsqueda. Vivía en Sand Hill, el cual estaba a 45 minutos de distancia en coche más o menos de la casa que compartían en la ciudad central Sonic y Sally. Sonic escribió la dirección en una hoja de una pequeña libreta que había por ahí cerca… en ese mismo instante entró Sally al salón mientras veía a Sonic ponerse su chaqueta.

"¿Dónde vas cariño?" Sally preguntó.

"A un sitio"

"Bueno… tengo que empezar a hacer la comida¿quién recogerá a los niños?"

Sonic se acercó a la mesa del salón donde estaba la cinta de video, la cogió y se la dio a Sally directamente. "Deja que vaya a por ellos el tipo con el que estuviste en el hotel." Sally miró a Sonic como si él la hubiera abofeteado, tras un violento silencio, pudo vocalizar alguna palabra…

"¿Cómo…!"

"He recibido un paquete hoy. Tengo que hablar con la persona que me lo ha mandado antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Volveré mañana. Harías bien en ver que es lo que hay en esa cinta, te vas a reír. Llama a Bunny, ella se ocupará de recoger a los niños, y no te preocupes por la comida, pide algo por teléfono, mi tarjeta de crédito esta encima de la nevera."

Con los ojos lagrimosos Sally agarró fuertemente la cinta de video. Sonic se dirigía hacia la puerta pero se paró en el último momento, se giró, suspiró y comenzó a hablar con Sally.

"Sally...yo te sigo queriendo… pero hay algo importante que tengo que hacer." Sin decir nada más se giró y salió por la puerta, cerrándola a su paso. Se dirigió a su coche y se alejó por la carretera a gran velocidad…

Ella intentó aguantar las lágrimas hasta que él estuviese lo bastante lejos como para que no pudiese verla…

_Quiero estar contigo en lo alto de una montaña_

_Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar_

_Quiero estar tumbado así para siempre_

_Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí_

Tails estaba sentado en la habitación escuchando al doctor hablar. Acababa de vestirse de nuevo y estaba sentado en la consulta del Doctor Maelcom. La prueba había mostrado algo positivo, el crecimiento del cáncer había cesado.

"Pero esta situación no será muy estable. Podemos seguir aumentando tu dosis para intentar ver algún resultado mejor, o podemos seguir con esta dosis hasta que el cáncer comience a crecer de nuevo. Como ya te he dicho, la operación no es posible sin trastocar la mayor parte de tu cerebro y en su defecto, de tus recuerdos y posibilidades de movimiento. Y como no quieres que eso ocurra..."

"Entiendo. Lo he entendido desde hace dos años. Pero doctor¿cuanto falta para que el cáncer comience a crecer de nuevo con mi dosis actual?"

"Unas 2 semanas, otras 2 semanas después de esas, tendrás que estar en el hospital entubado, y ya esa será la fase final, hasta que aguante tu cuerpo… seguirás vivo, pero en cama, y al poco tiempo…"

"Ok, doctor. Gracias por atenderme de nuevo. Nos vemos en un mes" Despidiéndose del doctor, Tails salió de la consulta sin dejarle acabar la frase.

En el parking del hospital, Tails se dirigió hacia su jeep amarillo y se alejó en dirección a su casa en Sand Hill. Una vez llegó a la autopista general, encendió la radio y tras unos breves anuncios comenzó a sonar "Highway to Hell". Miró la radio y rápidamente la apagó quedando en silencio de nuevo. '_Dos semanas… ¿que voy a hacer¿Tirarme en paracaídas¿Ir de discoteca en discoteca tomando pastillas¿Emborracharme hasta no aguantar más? Ay dios…_' Sus propios pensamientos le hicieron suspirar así que volvió a encender la radio hasta que llegó a su casa. Se desvió en la carretera hacia Sand Hill, aparcó el jeep, y salió de el. Caminó hacia la puerta de su casa, la abrió y la cerró a su paso. Colgó su chaqueta en el perchero contiguo a la puerta y encendió las luces. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Sonic sentado en el sofá, sujetando algo en una mano.

_Quiero estar contigo en lo alto de una montaña_

_Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar_

_Quiero estar tumbado así para siempre_

_Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí_

Tails no daba crédito, se quedo asombrado de pie, sin moverse. Ese shock se convirtió en una extraña calma. De alguna forma sabia que Sonic no estaba ahí para animarle o consolarle por tener cáncer cerebral. Tails estaba harto de eso, no necesitaba nada de eso de nuevo.

"Hola Tails"

"Hola, Sonic" Sonic comenzó a reir..

"Sigues sonando igual que la última vez que hablamos." Sonic se levantó del sofá y le ofreció su mano. Tails la acepto, firmemente.

"Me alegro de verte de nuevo, pero¿Que estás haciendo aquí¿Estabas de paso¿Cómo has entrado?" Sonic señaló sin moverse el contestador automático de Tails "Escucha el contestador y lo comprenderás."

Tails se acercó al aparato y apretó el botón play, tras unos segundos se escuchó un mensaje. "Señor Prower, soy Alex, le llamo del gabinete de abogados. Lamento comunicarle que ha ocurrido un error. El paquete que tenía que ser enviado dentro de un mes ha sido enviado antes de tiempo. Siento muchísimo si esto le ha causado alguna molestia, si quiere puede ponerse en contacto con nosotros para poder solucionar este embrollo, buenas tardes."

Se escuchó el "clic" del teléfono…

Tails se quedó totalmente en blanco, al igual que había hecho Sonic mientras veía la cinta de video antes. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos antes de girarse hacia Sonic y la carta, la cual acababa de ver en ese mismo instante en la mano derecha de Sonic… "¿Quieres una cerveza?"

Sonic asintió mientras sonreía. "Me encantaría tomar una cerveza." Tails caminó hacia la cocina y sacó del frigorífico dos Coors Light. Volvió al salón y le ofreció una a Sonic, entonces se sentó, abrió la cerveza, y dio un trago muy largo. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, un silencio para nada molesto, mas bien dubitativo. Tras unos cuantos tragos de cerveza por parte de ambos, Tails rompió ese silencio.

"¿Cómo está Sally?

Sonic vació su botella y la dejo reposada sobre su pierna izquierda. "Ella está bien. Está algo aturdida, sabe que sé lo de su amante."

Tails asintió en silencio mirando a los ojos de Sonic. Se bebió el último trago de su cerveza y la dejó en el suelo. Entonces comenzó a reírse.

Sonic sonrió levemente. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Tails intentó parar de reír. "Nada, es tan solo que, tras todos estos años¡no podemos encontrar nada de que hablar!"

Sonic sonrió entre dientes. Tails le preguntó si quería otra cerveza y Sonic aceptó. Tras eso, ambos se abrieron un poco el uno al otro. Comenzó Sonic contándole a Tails los problemas por los que habían pasado él y Sally, y qué habían hecho para resolverlos.

"Lo que más me duele de todo es que, no había motivo para que ella hiciera eso, si ella encuentra en ese tipo algo que yo no le doy yo y ella quiere, bien, soy comprensivo hasta cierto punto pero, yo he sido siempre fiel y me hubiera gustado que ella hubiera sido fiel conmigo para siempre¿acaso eso es mucho pedir?"

"No, no lo es, al menos, no debería serlo." Tails dijo mientras volvía de la cocina con más cervezas, era casi media noche y ambos iban por la cuarta ronda ya. Tails le habló sobre su tumor cerebral

"Un día como otro cualquiera hace ya tiempo estaba frente a mi ordenador trabajando y de repente me desmayé con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No le hice mucho caso a lo que me ocurrió puesto que fue un desmayo muy breve, pero a los pocos días me volvió a ocurrir, así que fui al doctor, y él, tras unas pruebas, me dijo que tenía un tumor del tamaño de una pelota de golf en el interior de mi cerebro, donde no se podía operar sin provocar daños. Eso fue hace dos años exactamente. Me mantuvieron con tratamientos variados y con medicinas, pero todo fue en vano, era imposible neutralizarlo con medicinas. Ellos creen que el tumor es debido por mi exposición a las toxinas altamente radioactivas que había en Robotropolis, cuando yo era un niño muy pequeño." Tails pegó un trago de su cerveza "Bueno, a parte de eso, he tenido una buena vida, claro que me gustaría quedarme, pero parece ser que eso no va a ser posible..."

"¿Has considerado la robotización? Tal vez eso podría salvarte."

"No, eso no funcionaría conmigo. El robotizador podría colapsarse ante el tumor y matarme en el acto."

Tails tomó el último trago de su cerveza y se levantó del sofá. Cogió todas las botellas, las dejo en la cocina y volvió de nuevo al salón. "Ok, Sonic. Yo veo las cosas de esta manera. Tú no estas enfadado conmigo por haber escrito la carta, sino hubieras traído contigo un arma y me hubieras matado por lo menos. No estás muy afectado por la situación de Sally, o por lo menos si que te afecta y por eso tratas de beber todo el alcohol que puedas. Yo se como te sientes, es lo mismo que yo hice cuando Amy rompió conmigo hace un tiempo, así que, resumiendo¿porqué estás aquí?"

Tras decir eso, Sonic se sintió algo incomodo, aclaró su garganta y sus pensamientos, y finalmente comenzó a hablar muy nervioso. "Bueno… la cuestión es que… Tails, no estoy enfadado simplemente por que tu hayas expresado tus sentimientos, se lo que es sentir amor hacia una persona y no ser correspondido. Durante la guerra, Sally y yo teníamos que ser tan sólo amigos porque si no, las emociones, podrían afectarnos seriamente en la guerra. Pero ambos queríamos casarnos algún día y formar una familia… y lo hicimos. Pero mira lo que ha sucedido ahora. Los dos nos hemos vuelto mucho más fríos con la relación. No estoy muy seguro de lo que ocurrirá conmigo, con Sally y con su amante. Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de lo que tengo que decirte aquí mismo y ahora"

Tails miró a Sonic medio confundido, sus ojos mostraban unas leves lágrimas… "¿Qué tratas de decirme Sonic?"

Sonic intento tomar valor, intentó aclararse, el buscar palabras pero… se rindió y, lentamente, se acercó hacia Tails y le besó. Tails agarró suavemente a Sonic y acercó su cuerpo hacia el suyo… Tan pronto como Tails rompió el beso, miro fijamente a Sonic y comenzó a llorar. Se acercó de nuevo a Sonic, y siguió llorando en el pecho del erizo. Sonic le rodeó con sus brazos.

"Tails, te quiero."

Tails seguía sin soltar a Sonic, y seguía sollozando en su pecho. "Te quiero muchísimo Sonic, toda mi vida te he querido" Tails comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, sin poder evitarlo, notando los brazos de Sonic arropándole… "Gracias." Dijo Tails a duras penas en sus jadeos por intentar tomar aire. "Yo… necesitaba oír eso."

Sonic miró fijamente los ojos de Tails y sin decir nada besó al zorro de nuevo.

* * *

Cinco minutos más tarde se encontraban los dos frente la puerta de la casa de Tails hablando en medio de la suave y fresca brisa.

"¿Sabes? Me gustaría que tu vinieras a mi funeral… ¿ok?" Tails preguntó mostrando una dulce sonrisa que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no mostraba a nadie. Sonic le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, me aseguraré que todos estén ahí. Juntos. Una última vez… ¿Sabes? Tú serás el primero de los Guerreros de la Libertad de Knot Hole que morirá fuera de la guerra..."

"Vaya, eso no lo sabía…" Dijo Tails. Él extendió su mano hacia Sonic. "Supongo que tal vez, algún día, en algún lugar del cielo, puede que volvamos a encontrarnos…"

Sonic sonrió. "Eso espero." Él abrazó al zorro por última vez mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de contener sus lágrimas… "Adiós Tails."

"Adiós, Sonic."

Sin decir nada más, Sonic se subió en su coche y se alejo de Sand Hill a gran velocidad… Tails se quedó en la puerta de entrada un rato, observando su alrededor y sonrió en su solitud… se dio la vuelta, se metió en casa, apagó todas las luces y se fue a dormir…

* * *

Una suave brisa atravesaba silenciosa el cementerio de Sand Hill, moviendo las ramas de los árboles a su paso… Cerca de la parte delantera del cementerio, una nueva lápida mostraba silenciosa estas palabras :

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Una inspiración para todos aquellos que le conocieron**

**Un amigo para todos los extraños**

**Te echaremos de menos, Tails**

De un lugar mucho mas alejado de cualquier comprensión, un zorro anaranjado con dos colas miraba tranquilo esas palabras y sonreía…

FIN


End file.
